Recent advances in scientific understanding of the mediators involved in acute and chronic inflammatory diseases and cancer have led to new strategies in the search for effective therapeutics. Traditional approaches include direct target intervention such as the use of specific antibodies, receptor antagonists, or enzyme inhibitors. Recent breakthroughs in the elucidation of regulatory mechanisms involved in the transcription and translation of a variety of mediators have led to increased interest in therapeutic approaches directed at the level of gene transcription.
Nuclear factor κB (NF-κB) belongs to a family of closely related dimeric transcription factor complexes composed of various combinations of the Rel/NF-κB family of polypeptides. The family consists of five individual gene products in mammals, RelA (p65), NF-κB1 (p50/p105), NF-κB2 (p49/p100), c-Rel, and RelB, all of which can form hetero- or homodimers. These proteins share a highly homologous 300 amino acid “Rel homology domain” which contains the DNA binding and dimerization domains. At the extreme C-terminus of the Rel homology domain is a nuclear translocation sequence important in the transport of NF-κB from the cytoplasm to the nucleus. In addition, p65 and cRel possess potent transactivation domains at their C-terminal ends.
The activity of NF-κB is regulated by its interaction with a member of the inhibitor IκB family of proteins. This interaction effectively blocks the nuclear localization sequence on the NF-κB proteins, thus preventing migration of the dimer to the nucleus. A wide variety of stimuli activate NF-κB through what are likely to be multiple signal transduction pathways. Included are bacterial products (LPS), some viruses (HIV-1, HTLV-1), inflammatory cytokines (TNFα, IL-1), environmental and oxidative stress and DNA damaging agents. Apparently common to all stimuli however, is the phosphorylation and subsequent degradation of IκB. IκB is phosphorylated on two N-terminal serines by the recently identified IκB kinases (IKK-α and IKK-β). Site-directed mutagenesis studies indicate that these phosphorylations are critical for the subsequent activation of NF-κB in that once phosphorylated the protein is flagged for degradation via the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway. Free from IκB, the active NF-κB complexes are able to translocate to the nucleus where they bind in a selective manner to preferred gene-specific enhancer sequences. Included in the genes regulated by NF-κB are a number of cytokines and chemokines, cell adhesion molecules, acute phase proteins, immunoregualtory proteins, eicosanoid metabolizing enzymes and anti-apoptotic genes.
It is well-known that NF-κB plays a key role in the regulated expression of a large number of pro-inflammatory mediators including cytokines such as TNF, IL-1β, IL-6 and IL-8, cell adhesion molecules, such as ICAM and VCAM, and inducible nitric oxide synthase (iNOS). Such mediators are known to play a role in the recruitment of leukocytes at sites of inflammation and in the case of iNOS, may lead to organ destruction in some inflammatory and autoimmune diseases.
The importance of NF-κB in inflammatory disorders is further strengthened by studies of airway inflammation including asthma, in which NF-κB has been shown to be activated. This activation may underlie the increased cytokine production and leukocyte infiltration characteristic of these disorders. In addition, inhaled steroids are known to reduce airway hyperresponsiveness and suppress the inflammatory response in asthmatic airways. In light of the recent findings with regard to glucocorticoid inhibition of NF-κB, one may speculate that these effects are mediated through an inhibition of NF-κB.
Further evidence for a role of NF-κB in inflammatory disorders comes from studies of rheumatoid synovium. Although NF-κB is normally present as an inactive cytoplasmic complex, recent immunohistochemical studies have indicated that NF-κB is present in the nuclei, and hence active, in the cells comprising rheumatoid synovium. Furthermore, NF-κB has been shown to be activated in human synovial cells in response to stimulation with TNF-α or IL-1β. Such a distribution may be the underlying mechanism for the increased cytokine and eicosanoid production characteristic of this tissue. See Roshak, A. K., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271, 31496-31501 (1996). Expression of IKK-β has been shown in synoviocytes of rheumatoid arthritis patients and gene transfer studies have demonstrated the central role of IKK-β in stimulated inflammatory mediator production in these cells. See Aupperele et al. J. Immunology 1999. 163:427-433 and Aupperle et al. J. Immunology 2001; 166:2705-11. More recently, the intra-articular administration of a wild type IKK-β adenoviral construct was shown to cause paw swelling while intra-articular administration of dominant-negative IKK-β inhibited adjuvant-induced arthritis in rat. See Tak et al. Arthritis and Rheumatism 2001; 44:1897-1907.
The NF-κB/Rel and IκB proteins are also likely to play a key role in neoplastic transformation and metastasis. Family members are associated with cell transformation in vitro and in vivo as a result of overexpression, gene amplification, gene rearrangements or translocations. In addition, rearrangement and/or amplification of the genes encoding these proteins are seen in 20-25% of certain human lymphoid tumors. Further, NF-κB is activated by oncogenic ras, the most common defect in human tumors and blockade of NF-κB activation inhibits ras mediated cell transformation. In addition, a role for NF-κB in the regulation of apoptosis has been reported, strengthening the role of this transcription factor in the regulation of tumor cell proliferation. TNF, ionizing radiation and DNA damaging agents have all been shown to activate NF-κB which in turn leads to the upregulated expression of several anti-apoptotic proteins. Conversely, inhibition of NF-κB has been shown to enhance apoptotic-killing by these agents in several tumor cell types. As this likely represents a major mechanism of tumor cell resistance to chemotherapy, inhibitors of NF-κB activation may be useful chemotherapeutic agents as either single agents or adjunct therapy. Recent reports have implicated NF-κB as an inhibitor of skeletal cell differentiation as well as a regulator of cytoline-induced muscle wasting (Guttridge et al. Science; 2000; 289: 2363-2365.) further supporting the potential of NF-κB inhibitors as novel cancer therapies.
Several NF-κB inhibitors are described in C. Wahl, et al. J. Clin. Invest. 101(5), 1163-1174 (1998), R. W. Sullivan, et al. J. Med. Chem. 41, 413-419 (1998), J. W. Pierce, et al. J. Biol. Chem. 272, 21096-21103 (1997)
The marine natural product hymenialdisine is known to inhibit NF-κB. Roshak, A., et al., JPET, 283, 955-961 (1997). Breton, J. J and Chabot-Fletcher, M. C., JPET, 282, 459-466 (1997).
Additionally, patent applications have been filed on aminothiophene inhibitors of the IKK-2, see Callahan, et al., WO 2002030353; Baxter, et al., WO 2001058890, Faull, et al., WO 2003010158; Griffiths, et al., WO2003010163; Fancelli, et al., WO 200198290; imidazole inhibitors of IKK-2, see Callahan, et al., WO 200230423; anilinophenylpyrimidine inhibitors of IKK-2, see Kois, et al., WO 2002046171; β-carboline inhbitors of IKK-2, see Ritzeler, et al., WO 2001068648, Ritzeler, et al., EP 1134221; Nielsch, et al. DE 19807993; Ritzeler, et al., EP 1209158; indole inhbitors of IKK-2, see Ritzeler, et al., WO 2001030774; benzimidazole inhibitors of the IKK-2, see Ritzeler, et al., DE 19928424; Ritzeler et al, WO 2001000610; aminopyridine inhibitors of IKK-2, see Lowinger, et al, WO2002024679; Murata, et al, WO 2002024693; Murata, et al., WO2002044153;pyrazolaquinazoline inhibitors of IKK-2, see Beaulieu, et al., WO2002028860; Burke et al, WO2002060386, Burke, et al. U.S. 20030022898; quinoline inhibitors of IKK-2, Browner, et al., WO2002041843, Browner, et al., U.S. 20020161004 and pyridylcyanoguanidine inhibitors of IKK-2, see Bjorkling, et al., WO 2002094813, Binderup et al, WO 2002094322 and Madsen, et al., WO 200294265. The natural products staurosporine, quercetin, K252a and K252b have been shown to be IKK-2 inhibitors, see Peet, G. W. and Li, J. J. Biol. Chem., 274, 32655-32661 (1999) and Wisniewski, D., et al., Analytical Biochem. 274, 220-228 (1999). Synthetic inhibitors of IKK-2 have also been described, see Burke, et al. J. Biol. Chem., 278, 1450-1456 (2003) and Murata, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 13, 913-198 (2003) have described IKK-2 inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,750 describes the preparation of certain aminothiophenes.